Hero
by SenpaiGabby
Summary: Now before I bust out into dance, singing that hit from Bonnie Tyler I should give you a summary. One-Shot. Previously uploaded to my dA . Samus gathers her mail from her big vault of dirty old letters she tends to receive late (my most vulnerable story so please dont flame it.)


(Remember, Samus is pretty popular in the Primes, and even though Prime didn't happen according to Yoshio Sakamoto, it did)

Samus hated mail. Always was useless junk or paper work. Or fan mail, There was a lot of that. She walked into the office and slid the I.D. under the glass to the person in the office. The man without looking away from his compute yet grabbed the I.D. and held it up. He shifted his gaze to see if the pictures matched, and went to slide the card back before his eyes got wide pulling the card back in-front of him, rereading, and looking to her and the card, repeatedly. He quickly scurried around the desk, handed her the card and walked her to a room.

He used his key-card to open the door and quickly opened the door for her. She walked in looking at the almost full room. She shuffled around different boxes and bags, trying to figure out what to do with all the junk. She moved a bag to find a rectangular box with pretty floral wrapping paper. She inspected the tag. To: Miss Aran. She quickly undid the paper not liking the suspense. She found a note and began to read it.

_  
Dear Samus,  
Hey! How's life? Ha, you used to hate it when I asked that. Well it's been a while but I looked at my calendar and hey, it's your birthday! I bet you feel old. I've seen pictures of you and you look so much different. It's funny what a few years can do to a girl. No, I'm not saying you look old, just much more mature, I mean come on, I haven't seen you face to face since you were what, 18? Anyway, we should hang out some time, get the whole gang back together. Man, you've come so far, I mean look at you! Galactic Savior Samus Aran! You're like a living legend, If I was still a kid, I'd have your action figure. Just kidding, I already do.  
Your Friend,  
Kreatz_

  
Samus smiled. He was always such a dork. Not to mention she was a bit late because her birthday was almost 9 months ago. She opened the box to find a book. "The Giver". She wanted to go to where ever that cheeky bastard was just so that she could slap him.

* * *

_  
"Watcha Readin'" Kreatz said looking over her shoulder._

"Shhh. Go away." Samus said not pulling away from her book

"PFFTT. Reading is boring." Kreatz said flopping down in another chair.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Mauk asked walking in.

"Samus is reading." Kreatz said with sarcastic excitement.

"Oh, The Giver? Great book, very meaningful." He said looking at the cover.

"SHHHH." 5 points to whoever can guess who said that.

"You can't possibly like that stuff! Reading is sooo boring." Kreatz said lying back in his chair.

"It's not that bad once you get into a characters life and feelings you just-" Mauk was cut off by a book being thrown across the room.

"THAT'S HOW IT ENDS?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?! I CANT BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD ACTUALLY PUBLISH SUCH AN ENDING! AND THIS IS CONSIDERED A CLASSIC! YOU'RE SUPPOSEDLY MISSING OUT IF YOU DON'T READ IT! THAT WAS A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME AND THIS ENDING MAKES ME WANT TO GO INTO THE BATHROOM AND HANG MYSELF!"

"…"

"…"

* * *

Samus just placed the book in a bag that see was planning to haul back to her ship. Next she saw sting hanging from somewhere she looked up to see a balloon, popped, but hanging from the ceiling. Attached was a letter.

_HEEEYYYY PRIIINNNCCCEEEEESSSSSS!  
How's the birthday girl! I hope you're doing great. I couldn't think of what to get you, but everybody likes balloons! And this one is red. The red balloon is a symbol of a bomb. And you LOVE bombs! I couldn't just send you a bomb so here, have a balloon. Commander was the one that reminded me that it was your birthday, but he told me not to tell you. Too bad, telling you anyway. We miss you! Come visit once in a while! Adam won't admit it but he wants you to come say hi too. Anyway, hope you like your balloon, I named it Joe, and hopefully he won't die a cruel death before you see him.  
Your Best friend,  
Anthony Higgs  
_

Samus laughed. Poor Joe. She wondered why he never asked her if she got the letter on the bottle ship. Maybe it just slipped his mind. Next, she looked at a cardboard box. A sticker on it said clearly on it "ARAN, SAMUS". She looked at the odd medium sized box. There was nothing else written on it. There was only one way to find out what it was.

She began removing the tape, getting irritated that it kept peeling. Finally, after having enough of this annoyance, she stabbed the box with her long nail, and ripped the tape along the edges of the two cardboard flaps. She opened the box quickly letting her curiosity get the best of her. She was not prepared for what she found. Pictures. Lots of them, all of them having her, but most with others too. six or seven of just her, nine or ten of her and the entire platoon, four or five with her, Anthony, Ian, and Adam, and two or three of her and Ian, or of her and Anthony.

'These were Adam's' Samus thought realizing that she must have been given all of these after he died. But then she realized something else, none of them were just her and him. And those did exisist, she had taken pictures with him, Ian LOVED taking pictures and constantly was snapping pictures when people weren't looking. There was no word to explain how infuriated Adam got when Ian would sneak up and take a picture without his onii-chan knowing. Samus went to put all the pictures away, planning to take them back to her ship when she noticed that the boxes bottom was on a slant. Then she realized that wasn't the bottom. She pried whatever it was out to find a photo album.

There were lines on the cover for writing a title or whatever but they were all blank. She opened the book and her heart almost stopped. All of them were of her and Adam. Most of them had dates, but only some had a little side note. One said _"Planet Yerrdis, Mission to examine and protect natural life" _. She remember this. The picture showed them sitting next to each other on the ship waiting to land. She was in her zero suit which at the time had black bands securing different areas, and he was in his regular federation armor, with his helmet off. She was caught completely off guard when she noticed in the picture, he was looking down at her, with a soft, almost unnoticeable smile. She felt her heart beginning to break. She began flipping until she came across another picture that caught her attention.

_"Planet Uradisum. Mission to exterminate Space Pirate base". _She smiled at the memory. This was when Adam found out what the morph ball was. He had never seen it, and after transforming he hated it. He couldn't comprehend how she fit herself inside the tiny ball, and the thought of how her bones allowed her to do such a thing sickened him. He told her to knock it off immediately but instead she continued to roll around him, bomb jump, even crossing through people. After a while he just walked over, picked her up, and walked away. The picture showed him with her in morph ball under his arm, trying not to smirk at her little joke. She smiled a sad smile, touching the picture. She flipped until she found a picture she saw almost shocked. Ian had taken most of these pictures, but they knew that he was there when he had taken them. But who had taken this one?

The picture showed her and Adam hugging, there was no noted, no date, but she knew what it would have said. _"March 8, Space Station G-342, Mission to Secure Survivors." _She remembered the mission like yesterday. It was the mission where Ian lost his life. After she had run off, mad that Adam didn't let her try to save him, Adam had run after her. He found her in some room, she couldn't remember, and before she could say a word, pulled her in for a hug. She didn't resist, she just gave in, trying not to cry. But in real time, while Samus looked back at the picture, she didn't try so hard as the tear rolled down her cheek. She still wondered who had taken this picture. That's when she inspected deeper, and noticed something. It would have been obvious if her eyes weren't filled with tears, but now she could tell. The picture was drawn. He drew it. Adam drew the picture. It was so beautiful; she never knew he drew, much less that well. She flipped through the rest of the book, noticing that all the pictures after that one were drawn. They were so incredible. She thought there was no way that they could be even more perfect and life-like, until she reached the last picture.

This one was just her. It was so perfectly done; it looked better that if it was taken with a camera. She leaned all the way against the wall, tossing the album to the side, trying so hard not to cry, but it didn't work. She missed him so much. He had done so much for her, and she treated him terribly. He cared for her this much, and she just abandoned him. She knew deep down that he understood what she had done and her reasons for so, and it was obvious by these pictures that he forgiven her; but she couldn't help but feel horrible for not being with him. She never visited him, never sent him a letter or anything. She took for granted how much he cared about her. She had never even realized she might have even felt the same way. But know she knew for sure that she did. She would do anything to have him back, but death was cruel to her, it took everyone from her. If there was a way to bring people back, she would have found it years ago. She pictured up the album, knowing she couldn't take any more of this and she needed to get back to her ship so she could just hide away from everyone. She saw a small paper slide out. She clenched her fist together. She couldn't do it. Not one more picture. Maybe it was one she already saw and it just fell out, that was possible. And she couldn't just leave it. She bent down to pick it up and saw it wasn't a picture. It was a note. She felt herself slipping, she couldn't read it, but she had to. She took a deep breath and began to read the note.

_Samus,  
If you are reading this, odds are that something horrible has happened to me, and I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for, but whatever happened, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to grieve me, the last thing you need is another death to think about. But most importantly, I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to say this to your face, but I want and I need you to know, that I love you. This is obviously too late, but maybe I somehow gained the will to tell you and we got married and lived in a big house far away from problems like the space pirates, and I died all old and gray and you are finding this now, but I know that's not true. It could never be that perfect. It's not what either of us are meant for. You are meant to save the Galaxy, and I was just a small influence on that. So I just want you to know, that no matter how hard it is, just keep moving on. You're the girl that could move mountains, probably with her glare, and the girl who could make Ridley's wings cringe at the thought of you. You're the girl who will not let anything stand in her way from her duty to protect the galaxy, but above all, you're the girl I fell in love with, and I want you to stay that way. Don't let anything tear you down, because you are the toughest, strongest, most badass thing out there. And you will rise above it all, you will win, Samus Aran. Never forget who you are.  
-Adam  
_

Samus wiped her tears away and smiled. He was right. It was time to leave; she needed to continue her quest. Somewhere out there was someone who needed her, and she needed them, because who is a hero without someone to save? She may have been the hero to many, but even a hero has their hero, and his name was Adam Malkovich.


End file.
